Different Sides
by Yellow-Eco-Sage
Summary: England's POV during/of the Revolutionary War. One-shot, USUK.


So, I was recently going through some of my old files and documents on my laptop, and I found this thing that I never actually edited or posted. Thus, I've decided edit it a little bit since I'm in a USUK angsty mood, and finally get it posted!

Summary: Pretty much just England's POV of the Revolutionary War episode.

Yep, like I said, England's POV on episode twenty, because I love that episode with such a passion and I've been dying to write some USUK angst lately. One-shot, obviously USUK angst. So, enjoy and R&R!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>I only knew myself as a man that could never be defeated.<p>

A gentleman, never crumbled, never crushed, for being a former pirate for so many years had made me grow strong. Yet when it came to America…it seemed as if all of that impenetrable stone had slowly fallen into a pile of useless goo.

I raised him; made him into the strong, care-free man he was today. But after all those years of knowing him and slowly realizing that there was something about him that I found so glorious, it was almost like ocean eyes were a poison in my heart.

Thick glaciers of electrifying blue; so powerful and gorgeous they were almost impossible to identify. So powerful, that even with that oddly irritating golden cowlick that stood high on his head, over the past years, I had realized I had formed a liking of the American.

When I say 'liking', I mean I had grown so deeply in love with him that it would kill me to ever see him go.

And standing on different sides of the battlefield that day was one of those things that I could barely bear to stand.

* * *

><p>Standing in the frigid rain with a musket in my hand, America gritting his teeth as well as his army, who outnumbered me by the hundreds. It took all the courage and strength I could muster to hold back the rising tears that had nearly fallen from my eyes; as well as my bubbling anger.<p>

As the thunder boomed louder and the rain fell harder, America began to speak with such power in his voice. "Hey, England; all I want is freedom! I'm not a child anymore, I'm independent now! I'll never be your little brother anymore!" He snarled, his cerulean eyes blazing with anger.

The words hit me hard, like a thousand needles had been stabbed into my chest, and I had been left there to die. The bubbling volcano within my skin was now overflowing with hot magma, about to erupt. I pinched my eyes shut, hot tears blending in with the cold rain that fell. As I opened them, all I could see was the sweet face of a lonely child only wanting someone to call a brother.

That sweet face I knew so well; so small and fragile, with the same bright blue eyes that had mesmerized me for years now. The eyes I knew by heart, reciting them over and over again in the back of my mind.

No child as innocent as that could ever turn into such a monster. No child like that would ever turn against me.

With the memory fading, I could only see the dangerous face of America; his musket pointed at me, ready to fire at any moment. How could I have let him go this easily? How could I just abandon him like this? Why would I ever do something as cruel and horrible as making him turning against me?

I was only trying to protect the American, to keep our love alive; for I had loved him so much. But I guess too much protection is too much for some people. After all, I couldn't help but feel the need to help and protect him at all costs. He was seventeen; I was twenty one.

At that moment, everything that I had been trying to hold back had finally snapped. My green eyes flared with fury, and my hands and knees had begun to shake violently. I charged at him, gripping onto the musket as hard as I could.

"I won't allow it!" I screamed, pounding my feet against the slushy grass as I ran towards America. I knew I was about to kill him; I knew I was about to send that gun flying into the center of his chest. I closed my eyes, not ready for what was about to happen, or the impact I was about to get from the rest of his army. But as it all seemed to happen in slow motion, I found something blocking the weapon from reaching his body.

I opened my eyes, watching as his blocked the attack with his own gun with such skill. He snarled at me, teeth glistening in the dim light as a strand of his golden locks feel over his face.

The musket fell from America's hands, letting me hold my weapon freely in front of his face. He seemed so strong; like it didn't even matter to him that it was do or die. And I couldn't help but find that such a great quality that he had developed.

The air around us fell silent, with the only sound being the pitter-patter of the rain, and the soft puffs of our breath. America's breath felt icy against my skin, sending a chilling sensation running down my spine.

I could shoot him; end all of the conflict right then and there. The weapon was only inches from his face, and I knew if I just moved it a little closer, it would go right through his skull. Yet I just couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. Not after all that we had been through.

The thought of losing the American, one of the only things that I truly loved, was almost unbearable for me to process through my mind. Life without America…it would be a life so horrible and painful, and one I just couldn't live.

I set the gun to my side, watching as a shocked expression fell across his face. More tears streamed down my face, my body and voice growing shaky once more.

"T-There's no way I could shoot you. I-I just can't." I said shakily, my eyes glowing brightly with liquid. I dropped the weapon the ground, it splashing onto the wet ground with a thud.

Then, as everything seemed to become blurry, I collapsed to the ground, gripping my face with my hands. Soft sobs slipped from my mouth, and warm tears rolled down my face freely. "Why? W-Why can't I shoot you? Tell me why, America!" I screamed, slamming my fists into the mud.

I couldn't take it anymore; it was almost like everything around had finally crumbled and fallen into the dark abyss below. All those wonderful memories; all those special times we had spent together: wasted, and left in the trash to rot. All those times; the flashed smiles, the occasional blush, the forbidden kisses we had stolen when the other's backs were turned: gone. Everything, gone.

For the first time in my life, I felt…_weak_…

America's face was screaming with pain, his eyes filled with pain and regret. As droplets of liquid fell from his dampened hair, I couldn't tell if he was actually crying or not. And that face nearly killed me inside to even dare look at.

"England…you know why." America said softly, looking down at me. I gazed up at him, watching as tears welled up in his eyes, and fell onto the muddy ground. "Because you love me."

Warm scarlet sprinkled across my cheeks, for I knew his statement was true. It had always been true from the moment I had first laid my eyes on the American.

At loss of words, unable to muster the courage to even speak, I only buried my face in my hands harder, and crouching down until my nose nearly touched the dark mud below me. Why was this so difficult for me to accept? Why was it so difficult to let him go? I loved him so much; I had given up so much just so that he could be happy. And what does he do? Stabs me in the back and leaves my here to face the embarrassment.

I couldn't bring myself to get to my feet. My knees felt like goo, and staying as I was seemed like the best solution for me to do. I sobbed harder into my hands, my tears growing bitter with every drop that feel from my eyes. America and the rest of his army began to turn away in silence, all of them having harsh expressions of pain plastered onto their faces. And that hint of blush and those un-fallen tears that I could have sworn I saw on the American's face was something that I knew would stay with me forever.

* * *

><p>Well…that turned out completely different from how I originally planned…it was originally going to be a chapter fic full of nothing but sap (Obviously, that didn't happen.), but in the end, turned out being an angsty one-shot! Originally, I thought it was going to turn out like crap since I wrote it in two in the morning a couple of weeks ago; but when I read through it, it actually turned out better than I expected! I know, I know; England seems a little OOC in this thing, but in my defense...I was tired and really got caught up in the angst...I know it's not exact to the dialogue in episode twenty, but deal with it; I didn't feel like finding the episode and re-watching it again! So, why not be awesome like Prussia, and review? Because you know reviews are always appreciated. :)<p> 


End file.
